Quelques larmes de sirènes
by Junk'peria
Summary: Un trésor sans importance transporte parfois avec lui de grandes légendes. Un petit présent cache souvent de grandes attentions. Et Sanji savait que les deux allaient très bien ensemble, autant que lui allait avec Zoro. [Défi avec Elowlie, Linaelle et Shinory]. SanZo. Fluff.


_**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Me voilà (déjà xD) de retour après si peu de temps ! **_

_**Cette fois-ci, je fais mon grand baptême de défi, petit projet amusant que j'ai fait en compagnie de **_**Elowlie, Linaelle _et_ Shinory**_**. _**Je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire leurs fanfics, je vous promets que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)s x)** _**_

_**Le thème était "SanZo" (vous êtes prévenus !) et des perles, néanmoins pour le mien, je tenais également à souhaiter l'anniversaire de Zoro. Deux fics en une (ça m'excusera de l'avoir buter dans la précédente xD).**_

_**EDIT : J'ai eu un peu du mal à m'y mettre et au final je me suis retrouvée à la bourre xD La fin est avortée volontairement et suite aux reviews et avis, il n'y aura pas de lemon bonus :) Ca viendra dans une autre fic, ou allez lire les autres que j'ai faites xD  
><strong>_

_**La fic a désormais été corrigée par ma mamour, elle est toute belle !  
><strong>_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Quelques larmes de sirènes<strong>

Les journées de bon augure étaient relativement courantes sur GrandLine, malgré l'excitation grandissante en approchant du Nouveau Monde. Le quotidien de chacun n'avait pas changé pour autant. Ils s'étaient plus ou moins remis de leur dernière escapade, les blessures désormais soignées par le petit renne et l'esprit plein de rêves liés à la voûte céleste au-dessus de leur tête. Sanji s'occupait l'esprit comme il le pouvait, mais il cherchait surtout désespérément de quoi satisfaire l'épéiste de l'équipage. Il n'avait que des idées de cadeaux pour femmes, comme des bijoux ou des chocolats. Mais Zoro, lui, n'aimait aucun des deux (heureusement pour le premier).

Luffy lui avait confié que son anniversaire allait arriver, mais c'était la première fois qu'il allait pouvoir le lui fêter. Il allait certainement faire un repas typiquement japonais, c'était les mets préférés de ce dernier. Le dilemme était trop grand pour être pris à la légère, la journée entière allait être d'une importance capitale. Et si Zoro l'attendait au tournant ? Ou ne s'y attendait pas du tout et détestait ça ? D'autant plus qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis peu, et ce malgré les nombreuses bastons qui rythmaient leur quotidien. C'était un peu leur façon de s'aimer et de ne pas se faire voir comme des faibles auprès de leurs nakama.

Il était en train de faire des essais de goûts pour d'éventuels gâteaux quand Luffy hurla subitement son nom. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque, il lâcha tout et sortit de son antre pour trouver l'équipage regroupé près de la rambarde, tirant sur les filets. Ils avaient été jetés à l'eau auparavant pour pouvoir pêcher un peu de poisson, à défaut de pouvoir acheter de la viande sur une île à proximité. De suite, le cuistot se mit à les aider alors pour ramener le tout à bord, les premiers animaux tombant… avec des pièces d'or et quelques objets.

Nami poussa un cri aigu et s'agenouilla rapidement pour récolter les préciosités, montrant une joie incommensurable. Elle attendit que les garçons finissent de ramener l'épervier pour récolter ce qu'il restait. Elle tendit une coupe en or à l'archéologue qui l'observa attentivement, déduisant qu'un trésor devait se situer non loin. Au mieux, un bateau échoué se trouvait juste sous leurs pieds. Ou plutôt, sous leur coque. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour motiver tout le monde, les poussant à se préparer pour descendre. Du moins, Sanji et Zoro qui furent désignés d'office. Luffy aurait bien voulu avant de se rappeler que l'eau n'était pas sa meilleure amie. Chopper et Robin étaient dans le même cas. Quant à Usopp, le simple fait que la seconde lui ait raconté, il y a peu, que des requins subsistaient dans les alentours, lui fit passer son tour.

En maillot et tubas, les deux compagnons plongèrent donc avec un filet, des cordes et un sac pour aller découvrir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir là-dessous. Ils se rendirent compte que les tréfonds étaient entrecoupés de récifs hauts sur lesquels le vieux bateau avait dû s'écraser durant une tempête. Les petits éclats dorés clignotaient tout du long des planches remplies de moules et de coraux ou bien au travers de coffres. Sanji s'occupa de rassembler les pièces et bijoux avant de remonter une première fois, crachant toute l'eau via le haut du tube. Il le passa le tout à Luffy tandis que les autres remontaient déjà un coffre attaché par Zoro. Il redescendit et continua ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Lorsque ce fut terminé, il soupira d'aise sur le pont de l'embarcation, se dégourdissant les jambes et s'essuyant avec la serviette procurée par l'une de ses déesses. L'épéiste se trouvait non loin de lui, la sienne autour du cou et laissant les dernières gouttes d'eau de mer sécher sur sa peau tannée. Certaines avaient à peine le temps de couler le long de ses muscles, tuées par les rayons de soleil au milieu de leur fuite. Les premiers coffres avaient révélé d'autres trésors et petits bonheurs dorés et argentés. La cale serait à nouveau remplie, Nami était en train de s'extasier.

Néanmoins, l'ultime les laissa par contre plus ou moins dubitatifs. Seul Sanji eut un petit rire satisfait en voyant le couvercle s'ouvrir sur un amoncellement d'huîtres de gros calibre. Il avait un met de choix pour l'anniversaire de Zoro et même pour fêter cette jolie découverte. Il approcha et le poussa du pied après avoir jeté Luffy plus loin alors qu'il tentait de grignoter le coquillage avec sa coquille.

« C'est à moi ça. »

Le capitaine, dégoûté par les crustacés non ouverts, laissa volontiers ces derniers au cuisiner et alla aider à ramener l'or dans les soutes. L'épéiste prit alors le coffre de nourriture sur l'épaule et l'emmena sans rien dire. Le blond le suivit et lui montra où le poser avant de caresser subrepticement le long de son dos et d'embrasser son épaule. Le remerciement se fit amoureux et en silence, le départ de la cuisine empli d'insultes pour n'alerter personne et rester dans leurs rôles respectifs.

Ils allèrent ensuite se doucher l'un après l'autre, se débarrassant du sel qui avait imprégné leurs peaux durant les nombreuses plongées sous-marines. Ils se croisèrent à nouveau dans les dortoirs masculins où ils restèrent un peu plus longtemps que prévu, tee-shirt en main et chemise juste enfilée. Ils commencèrent par s'embrasser brièvement derrière le morceau de mat qui servait également d'échelle pour accéder à la chambrée. Puis Sanji commença à glisser ses mains dans le baggy noir pour aller englober de ses paumes, les deux fesses rondes et fermes. Il continua un petit moment, caressant les courbes et les creux des muscles de son amant, sa langue s'enroulant autour de la sienne.

Mais déjà Luffy hurlait le nom du cuisinier pour avoir des snacks. Il soupira de frustration et Zoro eut un de ces rires silencieux qui l'avait déjà fait craquer plus d'une fois. Au début, ils s'étaient tellement hurler dessus et battus qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué ces petits détails derrière leurs personnalités respectives. L'épéiste n'était pas l'homme aigri et austère qu'il semblait être. Il avait ses maigres instants de rire et de joie qui illuminaient son visage. Quant à Sanji, il ne faisait pas que courir après ses « déesses », il avait toujours des attentions envers ses nakama. Même pour Zoro. Surtout pour lui. Si cette andouille arrêtait de se faire blesser pour n'importe quoi aussi.

En pensant à cela, il caressa doucement le bandage encore mouillé sur son avant-bras et l'embrassa brièvement avant de se séparer de lui de justesse. La trappe s'ouvrit violemment au-dessus d'eux pour laisser apparaître une tête au bout d'un long cou élastique que Sanji frappa du pied en faisant le tour du mat. Il termina de boutonner sa chemise et passa sa cravate autour du col, remontant par l'échelle. Il finit de s'habiller, batifolant auprès de Nami avant de se rendre à la cuisine où le coffre l'attendait. Il le rouvrit et commença un premier tri selon les calibres. Les plus grosses iraient dans le vivier qu'il possédait en attendant l'anniversaire de Zoro.

Il sépara ainsi les huîtres dans deux paniers avant d'aller placer les plus lourdes dans l'eau, en réserve, après avoir demandé à Usopp de le lui remplir. Puis il revint dans son domaine et décida de s'entraîner un petit peu pour l'événement à venir. Il ouvrit un premier coquillage et fit un léger « oh » de surprise en retirant le couvercle, trouvant une petite perle ronde et blanche. Il la détacha et la fit rouler entre ses doigts, sentant la texture lisse et la regardant briller dans la lumière. Il tira un petit pot en verre et l'y laissa tomber après l'avoir rincée brièvement. Il découpa le pied du mollusque et le laissa tomber dans un bol. Il voulait tenter une mousse d'huître pour aller avec la viande du soir.

Il jeta les coquilles vides dans une poubelle à côté de lui et reproduisit les mêmes gestes avec un second crustacé. Néanmoins, en trouvant une seconde perle, un froncement de sourcil se fit avant que son visage ne s'éclaire. Voilà pourquoi le coffre était à cet endroit. Il était un trésor en lui-même. Il ne savait pas si les anciens marins les avaient cultivées exprès ou bien s'il les avait conservés en tant que nourriture pour les jours futurs. Bon, dans le second cas, ils n'avaient pas eu grand besoin de ces dernières…

Il continua sur sa lancée avec toutes les huîtres, trouvant une perle plus ou moins dans chacune d'entre elles. Il se retrouva avec son bocal à demi-rempli et le ferma soigneusement, le plaçant entre deux services à couteaux. Ces petits bijoux avaient une signification particulière pour lui et il se perdit dans ses souvenirs tout en vérifiant la viande qu'il venait de mettre à cuire. Il mixa les crustacés soigneusement pour faire monter une mousse légère et très aérée, le regard perdu dans celle-ci. Le mélange ressemblait presque à de l'écume de mer. Le raclement d'une bouteille le tira de ses pensées et il tourna la tête pour voir Zoro dé-bouchonner un saké pour prendre une gorgée. Le regard noir fut attiré par l'écume puis le pot que Sanji avait oublié de planquer.

- Ah bah, je comprends mieux pourquoi ce coffre était aussi important, observa-t-il.

Sanji sortit son fouet de son cul-de-poule et le secoua au-dessus avant d'y passer son doigt pour lécher la mousse légère. Il ajouta un peu de sel et mélangea à la cuillère en bois tout en hochant la tête.

- Je ne sais pas si c'était des perles de culture, mais il y en avait dans chacune. Peut-être qu'il y avait trop d'aspérités dans le vivier où ils les conservaient.

- Aspérités ?

- C'est comme ça que les perles se forment. Quand ça pénètre dans l'huître, elle se « défend » en s'entourant de nacre. Mais ça c'est l'explication scientifique.

- Y a une autre explication ?

Le cuisinier mit l'émulsion au frais pour qu'elle se fige un peu plus puis s'occupa de couper des légumes, ses lèvres s'étirant autour de sa cigarette en un sourire nostalgique. Derrière la question de Zoro, il retrouvait celle qu'il avait posé lorsqu'il était un jeune garçon, encore apprenti aux côtés de Zeff. Il se mit à lui raconter qu'il dut un jour s'occuper de ces petites bêtes vivantes et après faire sauter le couvercle de l'une d'entre elle, la langue tirée en concentration, il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'une de ces fameuses merveilles de la nature.

« Chef ! J'ai trouvé un trésor dans l'huître !

- T'as trouvé une perle ?

- Oui ! »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'arracher, tout fier, pour la montrer à ses collègues de travail, la terrible jambe de bois s'abattit sur sa tête pour l'arrêter. Le petit blond se l'était frotté en bougonnant alors que Zeff lui prit le couteau et coupa la précieuse perle avec beaucoup de soin. Puis il la tendit à Sanji qui la prit pour la faire rouler dans sa paume, émerveillé. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de l'admirer longuement avant de demander comment elle avait été créée. Évidemment, il n'eut pas l'explication scientifique, comme il l'avait précisé plus haut, mais celle de la légende.

Il regarda Zoro qui suivait attentivement l'histoire, bras croisés et un sourire en coin, une flamme curieuse illuminant ses pupilles sombres. Il lui sourit en retour et tapa la longue lignée de cendres consumées dans son cendrier avant de continuer de fumer, de mettre les légumes à revenir et de reprendre.

- Zeff me répondit que c'était en rapport avec les sirènes.

- Bah voyons... se moqua le bretteur qui connaissait son penchant pervers pour ces créatures marines.

- Tu veux que je te raconte ou non ?! s'insurgea-t-il.

- Si, si. Vas-y, Cook.

Le cuisinier l'observa un instant et laissa un léger silence se faire pour lui donner une leçon, s'occupant de son repas. En voyant que son interlocuteur ne faisait que boire une énième rasade de saké et ne pipa mot, il reprit volontiers.

- Il m'a dit que les huîtres et les coquilles Saint-Jacques sont comme des boîtes. Comme le papier pour les humains quand ils ont besoin d'extérioriser leurs sentiments, comme une peluche pour un enfant. Elles ont donc ces coquillages qui s'ouvrent quand elles chantent et elles leur racontent alors leurs plus gros secrets.

Il sortit les assiettes et les donna à Zoro pour qu'il puisse l'aider à mettre la table tant qu'il était là. Tout en plaçant convenablement le tout, il reprit.

- Mais parfois, quand elles sont tristes, elles pleurent et ces larmes tombent à l'intérieur. Pour les rassurer et leur changer les idées, les huîtres les envelopperaient alors de nacre. Les jeunes filles aiment bien les bijoux comme ça, un peu sacré, non ?

- Et donc...

- Les perles sont des larmes de sirènes réconfortées. Une trace de leur passé.

Le cuisinier termina de mettre les couverts et sourit doucement, tout content d'avoir pu partager cette légende qui lui tenait à cœur avec son compagnon. Ce dernier eut un rire bref. C'était clairement une histoire pour gamin, mais cela ne l'étonnait même pas que Sanji y croit dur comme fer. C'était mignon, et cela rendait le blond encore plus adorable. Il lui frotta brièvement les cheveux avant de se tourner vers lui et de demander :

- Au fait. Comment elles pleurent dans l'eau ?

- Arrête de casser mes trips de gosse, connard de marimo ! répliqua de suite l'autre en envoyant son pied en direction de son visage.

Zoro rit un peu plus en bloquant le pied de son avant-bras avec une facilité déconcertante. Puis il se retira pour laisser le cuisinier terminer de préparer le repas tranquillement. Ce dernier se sentit un peu boudeur et frustré. Le vert avait pourtant eu l'air d'apprécier le court interlude, mais il avait fallu qu'il se moque de lui au final. Comme le reste du temps. En revenant devant son plan de travail, il regarda les petites billes blanches et brillantes, aux reflets orangés, parfois rosés, voire bleutées. Elles racontaient chacune une histoire différente et conservaient des passés marins, des secrets pures.

Nami les adorerait sûrement, autant que tout l'or qui remplissait désormais les cales, mais elle ne pourrait jamais en apprécier le côté légendaire. Elles iraient très bien au cou de Robin, mais la jeune femme accepterait sûrement le cadeau par la force des choses. Il la voyait très bien mettre une main parfaitement manucurées devant sa fine bouche et cacher un rire bref, sans gêne, mais flattée. Puis elle le remercierait d'un « Cook-san », lui promettrait d'en prendre soin et le garderait exposé dans une vitrine.

Son cœur de marin parla alors à la place de ses manières de gentleman et il cacha le pot dans un placard à double-fond où il gardait également ses condiments les plus chers. Dont le tabasco qu'Usopp ne cessait de lui faucher pour ses « tabasco-balls » et s'entraîner à viser la bouche de Luffy pour lui faire cracher des flammes. Ou bien le tuer. À voir. Il referma le la cachette en souriant puis se releva et sortit en s'allumant une cigarette pour appeler ses nakama à table.

La mousse d'huître eut un tel succès qu'il décida de la reproduire en plus grande quantité pour les plats de l'anniversaire de Zoro, voire d'ajouter des variantes. Il ne pouvait pas décemment conserver ces coquillages trop longtemps dans un vivier et les laisser mourir, au risque de provoquer des crises de foies chez ses nakama après avoir été préparées. Sa vie de cuisinier en serait complètement foutue.

Ses déesses apprécièrent la légèreté, Chopper les bienfaits curatifs et le goût agréable. Usopp raconta une histoire sur des probables secrets de sirènes – qu'il aurait bien sûr rencontré – faisant hausser un sourcil à Sanji en direction de l'épéiste comme pour lui dire « tu vois ? ». Quant à Luffy., son goût culinaire était aussi développé que celui d'une baleine du Nouveau Monde pour l'art… Bref. Il se leva avant l'aurore pour relever ses manches après un bon café noir et serré. Puis il sortit ses livres, les viandes, les huîtres et tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour le dessert.

Il se mit au travail, s'arrêtant juste pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, puis le déjeuner. Il resta enfermé tout l'après-midi dans sa cuisine, le cake prêt dans le frigo, les gigots mijotant tranquillement les uns après les autres tandis que le reste passait sous ses couteaux experts. Lorsqu'il en vint aux crustacés, il ne fut pas étonné de trouver à nouveau des perles. Il sortit son bocal pour continuer de le remplir en sifflotant tranquillement, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre avant de le cacher de nouveau et de s'occuper de ses chantilly artisanales.

Il appela Usopp et Chopper pour l'aider à mettre la table et pour sortir les bouteilles de sa cave spéciale anniversaire. Une fois le tout prêt, il laissa le sniper s'occuper des banderoles avec Robin et le renne, auprès desquels il se vanta d'avoir organisé une fête pour des rois et des empereurs. L'humeur était joyeuse et l'archéologue vint volontiers l'aider à préparer quelques plats. Son pouvoir s'avérait terriblement efficace quand il s'agissait d'utiliser son ubiquité afin de transporter les assiettes ou de les passer à Sanji afin qu'il les remplisse. Ils appelèrent ainsi le reste de l'équipage et commencèrent à boire et manger sans fin.

L'alcool coula à flots, les rires emplirent la pièce plus que de nécessaire et les plats défilèrent les uns après les autres tout au long de la soirée. Le blond resta aux fourneaux très longtemps à préparer de la viande, notamment pour Luffy qui engloutissait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Heureusement, il fut également l'un des premiers saouls et laissa un peu de répit à Sanji qui put enfin s'allumer une cigarette et apporter le gâteau sur la table. Seuls Zoro et Robin demeuraient encore plus ou moins debout. Le premier parce qu'il tenait bien l'alcool et qu'en choisissant le saké dans son concours contre Nami, il avait forcément gagné. La seconde parce qu'elle buvait plus modérément et qu'elle était curieuse de découvrir les cadeaux en étant sobre.

La gigantesque pièce montée était recouverte d'une très fine couche de pâte à sucre de couleur verte et surmontée d'un marimo soigneusement construit en pâte d'amande. Ce dernier aurait bien été réservé à Zoro mais il n'aimait pas les douceurs, alors il reviendrait au premier qui le prendrait. Cependant, au moment de sortir les bougies et de les poser sur le gâteau, l'épéiste l'arrêta :

- Pas la peine, Cook. J'aime pas les bougies.

- Faut les souffler pour faire un vœu. C'est traditionnel, idiot.

- M'en fout du traditionnel, j'aime pas ça j'te dis.

- T'as qu'à juste souhaiter vouloir battre Mihawk et ce sera bon, hein !

- Je ne «veux» pas le battre, je « vais » le battre, enfoiré.

- T'fais chier !

Sanji commença tout de même à planter les bougies sur l'étage le plus haut, autour de la création sucrée, Zoro se levant pour protester et les retirer une à une. Robin les sépara en faisant apparaître deux mains alors qu'elle souriait doucement à l'épéiste.

- Bretteur-san, est-ce que ce ne serait pas plutôt parce que tu penses ton rêve irréalisable ?

L'homme la regarda et se rassit, croisant les bras et lâchant un « tchh » qui, malgré les apparences, révélait son agacement plus que de la colère. Sanji récupéra les bougies qu'il avait jetées sur la table et les remit patiemment avant de les allumer. Il lui sourit un peu et les présenta alors que Luffy hurlait la chanson de « Joyeux Anniversaire », suivi de près par le reste de ses nakama. Zoro se fit moins boudeur alors que le blond lui lança un rapide clin d'œil discret :

- Allez marimo, j'suis sûr que ça va être réalisable. Souffle juste.

L'épéiste sembla s'être légèrement détendu durant la chansonnette et, étrangement, les simples mots de Sanji le firent s'avancer… puis souffler sur les flammes dansantes au bout de leur bâton de cire verte, alors qu'elles se reflétaient dans ses iris noirs. Une lueur passa un instant aux travers quand son regard croisa celui du cuisinier avant d'y laisser apparaître une certaine moquerie pour laisser prêter à confusion le message qui venait de passer entre eux. Il rit brièvement, soufflant une bouffée de cigarette et retira les bougies pour découper les parts.

À son grand étonnement, le bretteur récolta volontiers le marimo dans son assiette, sans le manger pour autant. Ce devait être plus pour la symbolique, ce qui les fit tous rire. On aurait dit qu'il avait eu un gamin entre temps. Il reçut plusieurs cadeaux en rapport avec ses activités favorites, soit la boisson et la musculation. Cela lui fit plaisir et il ouvrit l'une des bouteilles pour fêter ça avec tout le monde, finissant de les achever, Sanji inclus. La nuit s'écoula ainsi longuement et Robin aida Nami à se lever pour aller se coucher alors qu'il était désormais vraiment très tard. Elle félicita le « vice-capitaine » une dernière fois puis, titubantes, elles se retirèrent.

Le reste de l'équipage resta assez peu volubile, surtout très endormi. Sanji se mit debout et s'étira longuement, poussant un grognement satisfait. Il mit vite fait les restes au frigo, aidé de Zoro qui n'était que fatigué. En voyant ce dernier poser une pile d'assiette dans l'évier, il se glissa derrière lui et l'enlaça, passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt blanc et grondant doucement dans son cou. L'épéiste haussa un sourcil après avoir regardé par-dessus son épaule, scannant rapidement la pièce pour bien vérifier que les autres étaient en train de dormir. Puis il resta neutre aux attentions, demandant juste tout bas :

- T'fous quoi ?

- Cadeau d'anniversaire~

- Bourré ? Ah bah merci.

- Roohhh… J'pensais que c'était ça que t'avais souhaité en soufflant les bougies, fit-il en retirant sa main des bijoux de famille de Zoro.

Le vert se tourna vers lui puis s'apprêta à répliquer quand l'autre en profita pour juste l'embrasser, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis, à nouveau, il le prit au dépourvu en se retirant alors que cela commençait à devenir bon et qu'il cherchait à approfondir le baiser. Le cuistot s'accroupit devant un placard, laissant Zoro penser qu'il s'était trompé d'endroit et il faillit lui dire que son érection ne se trouvait pas ici. Puis il le regarda entrer à moitié dans le compartiment, laissant un « clic » se faire entendre et il ressortit avec le bocal empli de perles qui resplendissaient et reflétaient toutes les couleurs possibles. Le blond lui tendit avec un grand sourire.

- J'te les offre, elles sont aussi censées porter bonheur et t'aider à réaliser tes rêves.

- C'était pas censé être des larmes à la base ?

- Quand t'as fini d'être triste, tu es heureux, non ? Du coup voilà, elles sont pour toi.

Zoro sourit en coin et prit le récipient fermé pour l'observer avant de regarder Sanji qui avait glissé ses poings dans ses poches. Ce dernier semblait bien heureux de son cadeau et compte tenue de la valeur sentimentale de ces dernières, de par leur liaison avec un souvenir d'enfance, il se sentait encore plus comblé. Il se pencha lentement vers son amant qui immédiatement répondit pour l'embrasser à nouveau, glissant une main sur sa hanche et rendant l'objet de sa demande possible avec plaisir. Car après tout, c'était quand même lui le cadeau principal et l'objet de ses vœux les plus chers.

Il passa alors ses mains autour de son cou fort et sauta agilement sur lui pour entourer sa taille de ses jambes, lui donnant des baisers plus vifs et amoureux, le bocal bloqué entre leurs deux torses. L'épéiste glissa une poigne sur l'une de ses fesses et, une fois sûre de sa prise, se rendit vers la réserve en évitant soigneusement les corps sur le chemin. Ils claquèrent lentement la porte derrière eux et se couchèrent entre deux sacs pour que Zoro puisse profiter pleinement de son présent, la lueur de la lune faisant luire doucement les perles posées sur le bois. Les sirènes chantèrent sûrement pour eux toute la nuit.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ca y est, je le sens, vous me détestez d'avoir coupé ici xD Non ? Ahhhh, cool alors :D J'espère que la fic vous aura plus parmi ce quatuor de One-shots que vous irez sûrement lire après ça ! :p <strong>_** (Une perle à l'océan / Une perle après l'autre / Fabrications artisanales).**

_**Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive dix fois plus ! **_

_**Encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire Zoro A une prochaine !**_


End file.
